The invention relates to use of a dye treatment solution with a photodynamic therapy (PDT) treatment device. More specifically, the invention relates to photodynamic inactivation of bacteria and fungal wound infections and sterilization of tissue using methylene blue or toluidene blue and a flexible conforming patch or pad and a shaped article which provides light sources for topical PDT. The present invention advantageously uses light energy in combination with photosensitizing agents to treat or detect pathologies of living tissue, including cancer and microbiological pathogens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,335, entitled, Apparatus For Treatment Of Cancer With Photodiode, purportedly discloses an apparatus for the treatment of a cancerous lesion part by irradiating a light energy from a light source to the cancerous lesion part having absorbed and accumulated in advance therein a photosensitive substance with an affinity for tumors. The light source comprises a first diode adapted to excite the photosensitive substance from the ground state to a singlet state of higher energy level and a second photodiode adapted to excite an energy level of the photosensitive substance which has transited from the singlet state to a triplet state to a still higher energy level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,503, entitled, Photo-Thermal Therapeutic Device and Method, purportedly discloses an apparatus for simultaneous or selective treatment of an area of the skin and adjacent subcutaneous structure of a patient utilizing photo energy and therapeutic heat, which includes a plurality of juxtaposed diodes. Each diode has a longitudinal axis and is capable of projecting a non-coherent cone of light which overlaps the cone of light from each juxtaposed diode so that the light completely covers the treatment area. A flexible pad or appliance holds the diodes in juxtaposed position with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,793, entitled, Laser Treatment, purportedly discloses a method of disinfecting or sterilizing tissues of the oral cavity or a wound or lesion in the oral cavity. The method includes applying a photosensitizing compound to the tissue and irradiating with laser light at a wavelength absorbed by the photosensitizing compound.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.